Save Me
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: Ever feel like your life is falling apart all around you? Ever feel like you are not just good enough? Ever feel like you wish you where dead. So you do things to yourself without caring that you might kill yourself? That is my life story. Other then the fact I liked to sing and wanted to make it in the music world. Oh and I am a lesbian secretly.
1. Hello Camp Rock

My name is Demi Lovato I am a 16 year old girl. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I was slowly turning into a woman getting my boobs, mouthlys and having my body change in other ways too. Who was going through a lot at home. My dad was a drunk and a druggie and he did things to me. Let's just say beating me up wasn't the worst of what he did to me. And leave it at that for now. My mother was smart enough to get away from my dad. For she moved out and away from him. They where going to file for a divorce next. And will mom made it pretty clear that she didn't want me around. So I would more then lucky get stuck staying with my dad. I needed to get away from my dad and everything else. Just for a while. So I took all of the money I had saved up and want to Camp Rock. I wanted to make it big in the music world and everybody says that was the best place to start. I packed my blades cutting was my way of numbing the pain I was going through. Buy making myself feel some other kind of pain. I packed cloths, my guitar, some photos of when my family was happy. Before Dallas my older sister joined the army and moved away. Leaving my dad worried about her all the time. Dealing with it buy drinking and doing drugs and other things to me. It was hard to believe we where truly happy. The perfect family at one point. The family everybody wanted to be. It all want down the drain within a week. It was like everybody could sinse the changes within us. Everybody looked at me different now. Like they can tell that I cut or what my father did to me.

When I gotten to Camp Rock. I talked to Brown aka the owner of the Camp. He want off to find my cabin room-mate and gide short of speak. I stayed off to the side. Watching as the screaming girls ran over to a car. Some band called the Jonas Brothers where coming to that camp. As teachers. Which I thought was amazing to be learning off the biggest boyband ever.

I looked over to the side and saw a very hot girl. That had brown hair that was so dark it was almost black. And baby blue eyes. Walking up to me. "Hey! I haven't seen you before. I'm Samantha Hanson. And you are ?" She said to me. I couldn't help but check her out a bit. I blushed and looked away. Yeah I was a secret closest lesbian. Nobody knew about it. Not my family not my friends. Nobody.

"Demi. Demi lovato I'm kind of lost. I'm supposed to be meeting somebody that was supposed to show me around and be my cabin room mate. But I don't know who I am supposed to meet. Brown said he was going to get her." I said softly trying to not look upset. 'Way to go Demi. The new girl would just love a newbie who is lost...NOT!' I couldn't help but think that.

"Oh I am the girl you are looking for. Brown hooked me up. Our Cabin is just over there. Buy the lake." I heard Samantha say. She motioned me to follow her as she picked up some of my bags for me. "So Demi, see any cute boys? Potential summer romance?" She asked me trying to make some kind of small talk. I picked up the rest of my bags and followed her.

"Nah. Not really all that into guys, to be honest. More into girls actually." I said blushing. "I think I maybe said too much."

"Don't worry it's cool. Me too, boys where never my cup of tea. Which school are you at?" Samantha asked me unlocking the cabin walking inside laying my bags down on what I guess is going to be my bed.

"I'm home schooled." I said softly. "You?"

Samantha grinned at me as my stomach did a swooping motion. I was falling for this girl and hard. "I go Hollywood arts. It teaches things like singing, dancing anything from ballet, hip-hop, ballroom and any other dance out there. Acting skills such as crying on cure, how to hit somebody without really hitting them. Oh and other musical skills such as playing insterments and such. You should maybe look into it. I mean your at Camp Rock with a guitar so that tells me you want to make it in the music world just like me. I could be wrong..."

The next thing I knew in the first ten minutes of knowing Samantha, she leaned over kissing me...  



	2. Let this be real

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I had no idea what I was doing...it was just...so easy to lean over and kiss her. Which...I ended up doing...there was just something about Samantha...that made me fall for her and want her that way...to want her to be mine...but rumor has it... she slept around acording to the other campers. I smiled into the kiss, making me long for more. Her lips felt amazing...kissing her felt so right...so perfect... I was eager for more, and as Samantha pulled away to breathe I pushed forward. We tripped and fell back onto her bed. Samantha seemed to have gotten message as she slid her hand up my shirt, feeling my soft, milky skin the whole way up. I let out a tiny moan breaking the kiss to let her remove it fully. As the shirt was tossed to the ground, I pressed my lips back against hers. But when she went to unclasp her bra I stopped her. Wanting to be sure. If this was going to be a one time thing and not the real thing like I hoped it would be. Then I would had pushed the feelings aside like I did when my father...does stuff to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Promise me something?" I asked Samantha softly looking into her eyes. She nodded at me looking worried. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I then opened them and looked up at Samantha. "I don't just wanna be a fuck and toss away. I've heard about you. And all your one night stands... You're my first, and I don't want this to be a one time thing..." I whispered to her. Which of course was a lie but in a way it wasn't. It was my first time I was doing it willing. Not being...yeah.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Demi, you are more amazing to me than any of those girls." I smiled a tiny bit at that and softly kissed her. Samantha pulled back and whispered. "I promise. This is more then a one night stand and I mean it." I smiled brightly at Samantha. "Shut up and make love to me." I whispered pulling her in for another deep kiss./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Samantha quickly unzipped my jeans. I helped her get them off. Samanhta looked at me checking me out everywhere. Making me blush like a high school girl doing it for the first time. "Samantha, you are wearing much too much clothing. If I have to be naked, I think you should at the very least you should be too." I couldn't help but grin at her why ripping off Samantha's cloths. Samantha looked at me wide eyed. "What I have a bad ass side you know?" I said with a wink. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I started to explore Samantha's body. I then slowly took her left nipple in my mouth and I heard Samantha gasped. "Am I doing it wrong?" I asked discouraged. I wanted to make this perfect because it was my first time. Also the fact that I think I am in love with Samantha./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Absolutely not. You were doing everything right. But, do you want to try something with me?" Samantha asked me. I slowly nodded at her. "This is what they call the 69." Sam whispered to me moving so we where in the 69 Sex Position. I kissed down her torso and waist. When I got to her wet core, I flitted my tongue over her clit. She moaned. I sucked it into my mouth. I prepped her as much as I could, then I slid one finger into her. I am guessing buy the way she was moaning. I was doing it right. I was still pleasuring her clit with my tongue, and she bucked her hips. I could feel her do the same thing to me. I moaned into her pussy. It felt really really good...no not good...AMAZING! Oh my gosh...who knew it could feel this good? And not hurt and be to rough? I feel so close...but I don't want to let go before Samantha. I started to try and hold it in why eating out who I hope was my girlfriend./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before I knew it. We both came at the same time riding out our orgasms together. Getting her cum in my face and hair. I looked over at Samantha and saw my cum all over her face too. I smiled at her working on catching my breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How was that for you Lovato?" I heard Samantha teasing me. As she slowly wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer. I crawled up into her side nuzzling into her chest. I was still gasping for air. "I had no idea it could feel like that... Is it always like that? Or just the first time?" I asked her softly. Samantha nodded. "I think so...if you do it with the right person...I had never...felt like this before... But...It gets better and better Demi. I'll prove it to you some other time." She said with a wink. Making me blush like a school girl again. Damn it Samantha the things you do to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I then got myself dressed and cleaned up. I smiled widly at Samantha and pulled her in for a kiss. As the passion grew, I pulled away slightly looking into her eyes. "I guess no more on night stands?" I asked in a whisper. Hoping she was mine. Samantha nodded and whispered. "I promise no more on night stands." She kissed me softly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All campers to the stage for introductions and class schedules." Brown's voice came over a loudspeaker. I grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her out of the cabin over to the stage. As we walked to the stage, I pulled Sam in close and kissed her neck. "Teaser for later." I whispered pulling back with a wink. Samantha looked at me pouting clearly wanting me. I just giggled getting to the stage./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Samantha told me. That she would be right back. I nodded and watched her walk away. With some blonde. I shrugged it off thinking they where just friends. I had two girls named Lola and Sander. We started to talk about schools and such. When Samantha returned. "Hey Samantha! I missed you, how was your year? Getting any record deals yet?" Lola asked Samantha./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nah, not yet. But I did get a sexy girlfriend." I blushed as Samantha wrapped her arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. "Oh, guys this is my girlfriend Samantha. She's a first timer this year, and she's my cabin mate. She is home schooled so sadly I didn't meet her in school." Samantha told them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, did you guys meet before camp?" Lola asked us. Samantha started to say. "Uh, I-" Just then, none other than Joe Jonas walked up. Lola swooned. And Samantha give him a look. That if looks could kill. Joe would had died 10 times right then and there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He tapped me on the shoulder. I slowly turned and looked at him."Can I be the first to say that your outfit totally rules? I was hoping you'd come to the party tonight with me. I'll show you a great time. In the VIP section." I heard Samantha cleared her throat. "Actually Joey, she's going with me. And it's a fucking cave in the forest. There is no god damned VIP section." She said in a death tone. I lightly taped her arm and whispered. "Be nice." Samantha growled at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He glared at Samantha and nodded at me. "It's Joe. Joe Jonas. Part of the band called the 'Jonas Brothers.' I'm surprised you don't know who I am."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Samantha laughed and spat out. "I know who you are...but I don't really give two shits. Obviously I couldn't be bothered to learn your name. Stop trying to take all of the girls from me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll see you there maybe?" I spoke up. Trying to break this up before it turned into a big fight. This was not the way to really start things at Camp. "Yeah, of course. If you still wanna change your mind, text me. Ok?" I pulled out my phone to put in his number. But he turned around yanked my phone out of my hand put his number in my phone. I nodded. I wasn't really going to go with him. I much rather be with Samantha. But if faking it would get him to leave us alone for a while so Samantha could cool down then fake away right?/p 


	3. The day full of bliss

After Joe Jonas left us alone. "Are you really going to text him? He's totally just into you for sex. I don't like that he's into you period." Samantha asked me. She looked at me crossing her arms. I frowned at that. "Samantha, I like having friends. That's all I swear. I could never ever like Joe. For one I'm madly in love with you, and for two he's not my type. Ok? Please don't be jealous of him. It's not a good emotion on you." I leaned in and kissed her. Samantha pulled back looking into my eyes. I noticed that I had just said I love you to her for the first time. I want to pull away scared. But Samantha held my arms tightly to stop me. "I love you too." She whispered kissing me again.

The rest of that afternoon was pure bliss. She showed me all around and held my hand. She brought me to all her favorite places. Places that she hadn't told people about. I loved this girl. When we got to this place in the forest where there was a clearing, she entangled her hands in mine and wrapped them around my waist. We then sat down under the trees cuddling and stealing sweet little kisses. I heard Samantha whisper to me. "Demi Lovato. I am in love with you. I will never change anything about you." I whispered back to her. "I love you more. You are so perfect."

Samantha and I stayed in that spot just cuddling and kissing each other. We talked about Samantha's school a bit and I am so going to go to it next year with her. It started to rain out. Samantha and I ran back to our cabin. We giggled and helped each other out of our wet cloths and warmed each other up in a way. 


	4. Flash back to the first time I saw her

FLASHBACK

The first time I saw Samantha, I was fourteen. She was the most amazing girl I'd ever seen, and she had no clue who I was. It was funny, cause we had actually spent time together. She did the choral recording, and I had a solo in the choir I was in. She didn't care though. She didn't even remember my name. I had done everything. Dropped all the right hints. To try and get her to notice me. I knew I had to wait though. If I went for it right away, it would end really bad. So I waited. I had found her facebook page one time and saw. That she was going to Camp Rock. That was part of the reason why I wanted to go too. So I could try and win her over.

END FLASHBACK

Now here I am. In Samantha's arms just cuddling and talking. In the warm cabin on the bed after being out in the rain and some love making. Everything was perfect. I looked into her eyes. Wishing that I could stay like this forever. And not have to go back to my family that was falling apart. 


	5. Please don't let this be the end

I couldn't help but start crying. Soon Samantha wiped away a tear fulling down my cheek. "Demi are you ok? Your zoned out for a minute and now you're crying. What hit your mind?" She asked me softly. I looked into her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just so happy right now." I threw out a little too quickly. I knew Samantha could tell I was lying, but she didn't push me. I smiled as Samantha kissed my head. She wait a few moments before asking me softly. "What were you thinking about? I wish I could read your mind."

"Just uh, the day I first fell for you. About a year and a half ago. I was a choir student and you did our recordings. I had a solo, and you kept calling me Smiley cause you made me permanently smile. I knew I had no chance with you. You're a year older and I was just just a nobody singer. Plus, you're so cool and collected and I'm not. I'm dealing with a drinking and a...will my dad...and a sister who is currently on a mission for the army. I usually just stay at home in the summer and wait for the cops or the army to show up." I lost control and started sobbing in Samantha's arms. I wanted to tell her about my dad and what he did to me. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to full come clean. "I'm sorry. This wasn't the time or place." I tried pushing out of her arms but she wouldn't let me go.

"Demi, when your needing someone there is always going to be a right time and place. Ok? I'm here for you. I'm not letting you wimp out this summer. You're going to have a blast. And you aren't going to worry about your dad or sister. Ok Smiley?" I sat up and kissed her just as Tess who Samantha told me about later on. And Joe walked up.

"Gross Demi. Don't you have standards?" Joe tease. I pulled back and blushed. I then pulled the covers over myself covering up my naked body so Joe couldn't see anything. What was he doing in our cabin? I know why Tess was here. She had to move into our cabin with us. But Joe...beats me. "I-uh, yeah I do." I stammered out.

I watched Samantha stood up using one of the covers to cover herslef up. She growled out at Joe. "Hey Asshole, can't you see I'm a little bit busy? In case you missed the fucking memo, Demi and I are happy together. If you actually liked her, you'd drop your 'I get the girl' attitude and just leave her be happy. Ok? In fact, I'm begging you, for her sake to just let us be. I promised her I'd protect her, but I would rather not waste time with you." My eyes want wide. She was so over protective of me. It was amazing.

Joe smirked and replied back with. "What about from you? I know about your little rendez-vous with Tess here. She spilled everything to me. How you guys would get stoned and have sex. Every year. Cheating, already?" My jaw dropped. Samantha never told me that part about Tess. I was stupid enough to think. I might had been her first...and that she wouldn't cheat on me.

Samantha then turned to me. "That's how it used to be, but I promise I told her no this year. You're my everything Demi, please don't believe him." She said as she started crying falling to her knees breaking right down. I looked at Tess not sure of what to do or say.

"She's not lying Demi. She did tell me no. In fact, she told me that she was in love. Don't listen to Joe ok? Because you two are too amazing to watch you burn down. Please." Tess helped Samantha get up.

Why Samantha was hugging Tess and saying. "Thank you Tess. I don't know why you helped me, but thank you." Joe started moving in for me. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I froze up. He was the first guy to kiss me...who wasn't my father... "Asshole!" I heard Samantha shou. He spun around, smiling a smug grin at her.

"She kissed me back. She liked kissing a man." Samantha punched him. Then she quickly slipped on some sweat pants and a sweater. She then ran off before I could say or do anything. 


	6. First time smoking a joint

I gotten worried. Samantha had been gone for two hours now. I started to peace around hoping she would be back soon. I turned around and saw her walk into the cabin. I ran over to her crying hugging her tightly.

"Samantha, I thought you left. For good. I was scared. Where'd you go?" I asked her softly. Hoping she wouldn't leave me again.

"I had to go see my friend Justin. He's the only kid I know from childhood. He's the only family I have left." I frowned when Samantha said that. I watched her take off her sweater. I got sight of the tattoos. She most had gotten them. Because I didn't see them why we where making love that morning. The ones on her wrists said. "Love" on the left and "peace." On the right.

"Samantha you got tattoos." I pointed out. I grabbed her wrists checking them out. It made her look hotter which I didn't think was possable and bad ass.

"They're for you. All three. I'm making it known you're mine. These words make me think of you." Samantha told me. I teared right up as I read them again.

"You mean it? For real? Thank you. But where's the third?" I asked soflty. Samantha smiled and took off her sweater turning her back to me showing me the back of her shoulder. Where my name was. "Samantha you got my name? That's so wow" I kissed her deeply at loss of words. She was truly amazing.

"Demi, of course I got your name. My friend Justin and I talked He really wants to meet you. Let's go hang at his place tonight instead of that stupid party. If you want to of course." I smiled sitting on the bed and Samantha sat down beside me. I nodded leaning over hugging her tightly.

"Sammy, I'd be honored to meet this boy you call family. I just hope that I'm enough." I said shyly. I gotten up and went over to my bag to change.

I smiled feeling Samantha come up behind me wrapping her arms around my waste and kissed my spine. I shivered at the contact. "Demi, there is nothing in this world that could ever be as much as perfect as you. I want you to know that baby. I love you as much as I love oxygen, and weed." My face fell a little. Thinking about weed and what it would be like to smoke it.

"I've never smoked weed. I've always kind of wanted to but was scared. Would you let me tonight do you think? Or does Justin even smoke it?" I pulled on one of Samantha's tshirts. I looked at her biting my lip.

"Course he does, you dork. We'll smoke you up for sure. We might end up crashing at his house though. I don't drive to well stoned. I promise we'll make it back for breakfast though. Not that they really care with me being an upperclass and all. As long as I get you to class on time, we should be okay." She told me grabbing her keys. I nodded and followed her out. I wondered why she just take her car earlier in stand of doing all that running. I shrugged it off thinking she was really pissed at Joe. Like I was.

"Samantha, can I drive? I'm really good. Please?" I smiled widely when she handed me the keys. I gotten into the car and started to drive off when Samantha gotten in too.

Samantha rolled some joints on the way. I could hardly concentrate on the road. I thought it smelled like skunk. Samantha just called me a "newbie." I was one though. So I let her have that one. Justin met us outside his house, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey ladies. What's up? I'ma go grab my coat and wallet and tell my mom not to wait up for me." He ran to his house and we could hear him from the car. "Mom! I'm going to get stoned. Be back late so don't wait up for me okay?" he came back and climbed in the backseat. I looked shocked. He told his mom he was going to get stoned. And she didn't even try to stop him?

"You can just tell your mom you're getting high? Like it's actually just that easy?" I asked in awe.

He laughed. "I could smoke up in my house and no one would care cutie. This town is like weed central. Everyone here is cool with it. Even the police." He smiled goofily. He'd already been into the pot I could tell buy the smell of his breath. I nodded at that and just leaned back in my seat.

"Where to Bieber? Your call tonight. Water tower or rocketship playground?" Samantha asked him. So his whole name was Justin Bieber? Where had I heard that name before? I shrugged it off not thinking much of it.

"Well the water tower is less fun but more private. Demi, privacy or fun?" He asked me lighting up another smoke. I thought about it then replied.

"Uh, privacy I think. I don't know the people around here and I want it to just be us." I stated carefully. We soon gotten there and gotten out of the car. Justin grabbed the rope ladder they had set up and Justin set to climbing it. We followed him closely. Soon we gotten up there.

"Demz, you know I love you right?" Samantha asekd me. I nodded my head slowly. "Ok good. If I cut you off tonight, please don't be angry. I just don't want you to green out." I smiled pulling Samantha into a big hug.

"Everything you do, you do for love. It's reassuring to know that Sam, and I hope you know I feel the same." Samantha smiled and kissed me softly.

"Hey, lovebirds. Let's get going." Justin called out to us. I nodded and sat down beside Justin and he was already trying to teach me how to smoke a joint. Samantha had took it from him taking a drag out of it. "Pass it here, Samantha." He said to my girlfriend as he grabbed for the joint she was smoking.

Justin and Samantha smoked that first joint alone. Then as they lit up the second, they let me have the second hit. I coughed for like five minutes after taking my first drag out of it. Justin couldn't contain himself and started laughing. Samantha being the caring girlfriend she was. Made sure I was okay. I nodded as I finally stopped, and asked for the joint back. They gave it to me and I kept myself steady. As I let the feeling of being high wash over my body. After a few more drags. I just curled up in Samantha's arms.

Samantha had left to go and get some food out of the car. I stayed back with Justin. I felt like I was going to pass out. But I stayed strong and kept smoking the weed. Not knowing what kind of damange it could do to me. 


	7. Getting greened out

"So Demi. You and Samantha seem really happy." Justin asked me.

"Yeah. I've liked her forever. She's great. Don't you think?" I asked him as he passed me a joint. I took a puff of it. Then handed it back.

"Yeah, but has she told you about her family yet?" He asked me all serious.

"She said you were the only family she had left, but that was it. I didn't want to push her to much." I told him softly.

"Yeah. That's pretty much the long and short of it. She spends holidays in town. The house she grew up in is paid for monthly through the will, and she is loaded but never touches the money. She takes out money for weed and music and stuff, and the rest is a secret. She doesn't like the idea of being rich. She'd rather be average. My mom always has her over for dinner and stuff when she's around, and she comes around as much as possible. She helped me get going with music and stuff. She's my best friend." He told me. Samantha was walking over to us so he whispered. "Don't hurt her. She's been through a lot. And keep this between us." I nodded and looked at my girlfriend.

"Justin, here's your stupid food." Samantha said handing it over. She took the joint from him sitting down beside me as she started to smoke it.

"Samantha, have I ever told you that I'm the luckiest person on the planet for landing with you?" he said stuffing chips in his mouth. Samantha rolled her eyes. "Shut up pig." She told him.

It was about that point when I greened out I think. Everything just sorta went blank, and I felt dizzy. Then I passed out.


	8. Bad news

"Demi! Oh my god Justin, I think she greened. Fuck. Give me that blanket." I heard Samantha yell as she covered me up with a blanket she had with her.

My phone had gone off. It was a text from my dad. It said there was an emergency about my sister and that I needed to call him right away. Samantha had read that. She then shook me awake.

"Hmmm, what's going on Sam?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

She just handed me the phone. My eyes want wide. I called him up quickly. "Dad, what's up? No, they can't have. She's their best. It's not possible. Dad, please tell me this is a joke. Jesus Christ. Why?" I started crying. "Of course I'll come. Don't worry Dad. I'll find a way. I love you." I hung up. Yes even through my dad had hurt me in more ways then one. I still loved him. I still loved my oldest sister Dallas...even through she was...she was...

"Mitchie whatsssssswrong?" Sam slurred. I took a deep breath.

"They found Dallas's gear. They couldn't find her anywhere. They sent out a team, and they found her body. She's coming home this summer like she promised, but not alive. I've gotta go back and help my parents, we can't afford a funeral right now. I need to get a job at some pub where my mom will convince the owner I'm 18." I tried wiping my eyes so Sam wouldn't see me crying.

Justin enveloped me in a huge bear hug. I just cried harder.

"Demi, you don't need to do that. I'll pay for the funeral. I know the feeling of losing family. I'm coming to be with you. Please, don't deny me this. I need to be with you." Sam said as she took me into her arms and we sunk down to sitting again.

"Samantha, I can't ask you to pay for that. Soldier's funerals are so expensive. We'll just pay it in sections." I sniffed back my snot.

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. I want to do this for you, okay?" I nodded at her.

"I do have a favor to ask you though. Can you drive me home? I know it's a really big favor but I wouldn't ask unless I really needed it." I said softly biting my lip.

"Absolutely. Did you not catch the part where I can't be away from you? Where do you live?" Sam asked me rubbing my arms. Trying to give me some kind of support.

"Uh, Wisconsin. I know it's a far cry from Cali, but I gotta go. If you don't wanna I get it too, I don't want you to feel like you have to-" Sam cut me off with a kiss.

"Demi, I'll get us there. Please, stop worrying so much. I'm going to take care of you." I half heartedly smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'll repay you, I promise. Somehow, some way I will." I curled up in the blanket. I nuzzled into Sam's chest. How did I get so lucky to have her?

"Dem I haven't been totally honest with you. My family, they were killed in a car crash. There was a drunk driver, and he had a huge truck. He t-boned them and they rolled right into oncoming traffic. They were in the middle of a twelve car pileup. I lost my mom, dad and sister in the time it takes to microwave popcorn. I refused to leave my hometown. They were killed in the city where my nana lives. I won't go visit her even. She has to come see me. I didn'y cry when I found out, or at the funeral. That was when I taught myself that drugs weren't just fun, they were an escape. I was blazed for a week straight. Then, two years later, I met you. You have become what I need. You heal me Demi. I love you." She blinked a couple tears out. I reached up wiping them away. I looked into her eyes whispering. "I'm sorry..." I didn't know what else to do or say. I just hugged Samantha even tighter. The fact she told me that. Was enough to show me that she really trusted me and loved me. That ment I could trust her too. With everything. Which I will tell her later. I promise.  



	9. Back home to my dad

Stop. This four letter word didn't seem to exist in my family. My dad couldn't stop drugs, drinking or beating and raping me... and Dallas couldn't stop running away. I was the one left to deal with the aftermath. Everytime Alone. Samantha pulled up in front of my house after our three day road trip and her, Justin and myself. All gotten out of her car. I stood there, staring at the house, shaking. I wasn't sure I could bear to walk into that house knowing what was coming. Dallas was gone. This time I was truly alone to deal with my father, and that terrified me.

I had maybe left out one or two things or everything. When I was talking to Samantha about my family dynamics. Whenever my dad got high and was cracked out he hit me. When he gotten drunk he would rape me. Never Dallas. He was too scared she would hit him back. Or rip him apart. But he would beat me until I couldn't remember my name. Or rape me tell I was ripped all apart down there. Then, in the morning or afternoon when he woke up, he'd have forgotten it and asked me who had hurt me as badly as I was.

"No one papa. I fell down the stairs." I said to him, trying to hide the handprints.

"Baby girl, if anyone ever hurts you like this I'll kill them. I promise." He gently hugged me.

We did that every night, every summer. I had no escape, until I discovered cutting.

I know it sounds really dumb, escaping the pain of physical abuse with cutting, but I just found relief in the blood. Some nights I'd only cut enough to make it bead up and scab in bubbles, and others I wanted it to pour down my arm, watch it flow and know that I was still human. I found that it was a good way to remind myself.

If Dallas couldn't stop running, and my dad couldn't stop drugs then my unstoppable habit was cutting. My dad drowned out his addiction with more drugs, Dallas had run farther and faster, and I cut deeper. I told you we were messed up.

I hadn't noticed that I was rubbing my wrist until Samantha rolled up my sleeve. I always wore either a hoodie or a lot of bracelets but never both. As she saw all the scars, she gasped and squeezed my wrist.

"Baby girl, what have you done to yourself? Why?" She leaned her head on my shoulder, blinking back tears. She pulled my wrist to her lips and gently kissed every scar, sending little electric shocks through my body. When she was done I pulled away.

"It's old news, I haven't in a long time. It was my escape." I lied, hoping she'd believe me. I knew that tonight, things would go back to the way they always had been. Dad would get cracked out or drunk. Then I'd become his long awaited punching bag and sex toy. Then I'd become my own victim. Then the lies would start again. I knew the drill. Samantha grabbed my bags and brought them in with us. Her and Justin were staying at a hotel down the road. As the door opened, a smell not unlike burnt plastic entered everyone's nose. To me, this smell was home. To Justin and Samantha however, the smell was almost unbearable. I felt bad about it...

"Demetria, you're home! You brought friends. Why didn't you tell me so I would have enough supper?" My dad jumped up pulling me into a hug.

"Mama, this is my girlfriend Samantha and our friend Justin. They're staying at the hotel down the street. Samantha offered to pay for the funeral." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. 


	10. Please tell me he changed

I lost all of my confidence I was around my father. I looked down and was mumbling everything. Samantha had grabbed my hand giving me a little bit of support.

"Mr. Lovato, your daughter means the world to me and I know what it's like to lose family. My parents and sister died in an accident and I want you to know that I'm here to help in any way you need." I heard Samantha said to him.

"Well thank you Samantha. That means a lot. I think I need some time to be with Demetria alone. You two are more than welcome to come for dinner. I'll have Demetria call you." He replied looking pointedly at us. Samantha give me a kiss and told me to call if I needed anything. Then Justin and Samantha left.

I took a deep breath. Knowing what was coming. I looked up at my father. Praying that he somehow along the way changed his ways. I knew deep down I couldn't handle it again... 


	11. Getting abused again

"So you're a dyke now too? God damnit Demi! Can't you be normal for one fucking day?! First you run off to do this bullshit singing stuff! Then you leave me for the summer too! And now when you do finally come see your father you bring a lesbian into my home?!" My dad was high. I could tell that clear as day.

"A lesbian has been in your home for fifteen years. Father. I'm gay. Dallas knew it. I thought you would have too. She loves me. More than some people will ever understand. To her I am important. More important than anything or anyone else she has. Frankly, it has been nice to feel love." I was crying now. Telling my mom how I felt unloved up tell I met Samantha. Was hard.

"How dare you? I have always loved you and Dallas. Always sacrificed everything. You never appreciated it." He yelled at me. Fists ready to strike.

The first blow struck me right in the head. Leaving me dazed. He smacked me again. Right in the face. I knew that one was going to leave a mark. Which wouldn't be easy to explain to Samantha and Justin. I fell to the ground crying, and he kicked me.

"You. Never. Should. Have. Let. Her. Go." He punctuated every word with a kick. He dropped to his knees and grabbed my hair. "It should be you we are burying! Not your sister! She was always here! She always helped me! She loved me the way a child should love their father!" He yelled coldly in my ear. Then he slapped me one last time and retreated to his bedroom. Leaving me to pick up the pieces of myself.

I dragged myself up the stairs. Feeling more broken about what he said then the physical injuries themselves. He was right. At least about one thing. I never should have let Dallas go. She asked me if I was okay with it, and seeing the look of pride and determination in her eyes made me agree. I could have stopped her. I could have kept her alive. I let her go and I allowed him to walk headlong into her own death.

When I got upstairs I retrieved my razor from under my mattress. Pressing it to my skin I took a deep breath and made a new cut. Blood rushed to the surface and things started to feel better. A few more times and this beating wouldn't exist anymore. One, two, three more fresh cuts all of them a little deeper than intended. But I felt great. I felt safe again. I fell asleep on my bed in a mess of my own blood and tears.

I woke up a few hours later to my father banging on the door. "Demetria. The dyke and her friend are back. I told them you would meet them downstairs. So hurry up. We have funeral plans to go over with this girl."

I yawned and sat up. The sheet had stuck to the blood as it dried. I peeled it off. Put on a long sleeved shirt and did my best to cover the bruise on my face. I was a klutz. I could pass it off as a slip if it looked small enough. But sadly it didn't. But I could try. It took a deep breath and left the room to go meet Samantha, Justin and my dad... 


	12. They noticed maybe they could help me

When I came downstairs I saw how Samantha almost started bawling. I had a huge bruise on my face and I was limping. I knew right away that Samantha knew this was the work of my mother. That this wasn't okay, I had to get out of here. The only thing was. I would never leave without burying Dallas. Justin had noticed too clearly. Because when I walked down he gasped. He managed to cover it with a cough. But he was scared for me. Along with Samantha. 


	13. You keep saving me

I sat there with Samantha and my dad. Samantha was pretending not to notice the bruises and the blood. But it was almost impossible. But we managed to sit there all afternoon and well into the night to mash out all the details. We were planning to go do all the payments tomorrow. Then the funeral would be on the Friday. Samantha asked me if I would come for a drive. I agreed to it. Justin was going back to work out his songs for after all this. We dropped him off. Picked up a joint and went for a drive.

"Look Demi, I love you. I need to know if what happened is what I think I'm seeing. Did he do this to you? The leg? The face?" Samantha lifted my shirt to look at my body. There was a huge bruise on my side. Bigger and darker by far than the one on my face. "This? I need to know. I need to be sure you will be safe when I take you back. Or I just can't."

I exhaled smoke from the joint I'd just lit. I started to weigh my words in the cloud around my face. I puffed on it again and passed it off to Samantha.

"Samantha, I know you care about me. He... he did do it to me. But I need to go back. You don't understand. He hates being alone. More than I hate being hit. My papa, he loves me but he doesn't know what he's doing. I can't leave my dad alone hun. Not til we go back." I told Samantha.

"I get the feeling. Trust me I do. You need to get out though baby. If he even shows signs. You pocketdial me. I'll be there immediately. To get you out. After the funeral. You get anything you want and we will bring it back. I want you to live with me from now on. When we aren't at school I mean. You won't ever be hit again sweetheart." Samantha whispered kissing my cheek.

"You mean that? I can... Leave? Forever? Samantha? If you save me any more times I don't think I could ever pay you back." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Keep that up and I'll owe you. Now, do you need to go back right away? Or can I keep you out for a bit? Cause frankly. I'd like to prove you aren't a one night wonder. So far you haven't let me show you otherwise."

"I can't tonight babe. But soon, I promise. You are so amazing you know that? So patient and loving. So kind hearted and honest. Protective and beautiful. Thank you for choosing me to fall in love with, because I doubt I could ever find anyone as perfect as you Samantha. I love you more than I can explain." Another soft kiss was shared between us. "I need to go back. I'm sorry." I really did have too. But I don't want too. Samantha soon dropped me off and I want inside the house. 


	14. Save one last time

My dad gotten really bad again. I paniced and quickly called Justin's phone. It was dark out. So I knew that Samantha and Justin where both sleeping. I just prayed one of them would pick up. Justin had just picked up the phone. I started screaming and crying. For help. My dad had slapped me. Which made me drop my phone and hang it up.  
In no time at all. Samantha had ran to the door and flung it open. With Justion on her heels. I took a deep breath thanking god they had came when they did. I was lying on the ground. Blood pouring from my face. I was fully naked so was my father. He was inside me. I laid there crying. Samantha took a step forward and knelt down beside me. As Justin pushed my dad off of me roughly.  
"Baby, babygirl? Can you hear me? Please, say something." Tears falling from Samantha's eyes landed on my blooded up face.  
"I love you Samantha. You saved me, again." I muttered. Samantha turned to my dad.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? That's your daughter down there! Uou did that to her! How dare you call yourself a father?! Demi is leaving tonight with us. She is going to stay with us til the funeral is done. Then afterwards she is coming back to California with us and she won't be back. You won't ever hurt her again. You worthless fucking asshole." Just for good measure Samantha spat at my dad's feet.

"Justin, help me!" Samantha called. Justin went over and the two of them guided me out to the car.


End file.
